The Fight
by DreamWvr73
Summary: A few careless words and a misunderstanding creates a conflict between Jack and Gillian


"Say Gill, can I ask you a question?"

Carter was in Gillian's office, the two women were having a nice quiet lunch together. The captain was in her camouflage fatigues, sitting in the leather chair in front of the nurse practitioner's desk. 

Gillian wiped her mouth and had a sip of her soda. "Sure."

Sam smiled. "Well I sort of heard something and I wanted to ask you about it."

"Okay, go ahead." Gillian had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly what the captain was going to ask. Nevertheless she tried not to let that show as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well…I sort of heard that you and Colonel O'Neill are more than just doctor and patient." 

Gillian set her half of the sandwich down. "Oh really? I haven't heard anything like that."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well is it true? Are you and the colonel seeing each other?"

The nurse practitioner scoffed as she sipped her soda. "I don't know where you heard the Sam but whoever said that is _way off base. I mean me with Colonel O'Neill?"_

The captain shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't seem _that far fetched. I mean Jack might be a little rough around the edges but that doesn't mean that he's not a good guy."_

Gillian laughed. "Oh come on Sam, he's a little more than simply rough around the edges. I've seen sheets of sand paper that's less rough than that man is."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean anything Gillian, he may be one small step above caveman but that doesn't mean he doesn't have what it takes in other departments."

Gillian shook her head. "Other departments, like what?" She looked at the blond woman; all the captain did was shrug. "Like sex maybe? Please… for one thing Jack O'Neill is a lot older than me and he's about as attractive as a bucket of sand!"

Sam shook her head. "Now I don't agree with that. The colonel may be older but he's in great shape and very handsome."

The young woman sighed. "Okay so he's not unappealing to the eyes, that still doesn't change the fact he doesn't do a thing for me."

The door to Gillian's office was slightly ajar; a pair of dark eyes was looking through the small crack and heard every word the nurse practitioner said. The dark eyes turned angry as they moved away from the door and quietly closed it.

Gillian was shutting down her computer and covering it when her office door opened. Colonel Jack O'Neill walked into the office, a slight scowl of displeasure on his face. 

"Hey!" The young woman put the dust cover on her computer and walked around her desk. She hugged the colonel around his neck and gave his lips a peck. "We're alone right?"

"Right, everyone else is gone home."

"Oh good." Gillian kissed him again. "What do you say we go home and spend the rest of the night in bed?" She saw the scowl on his face and she creased her brow. "You okay?"

Jack wanted very much to tell her what he had heard, but he decided not to. "Yeah, just tired."

"Okay, well we can take care of that when we get back to your house." Gillian took his hand and picked up her purse. She slung it over her shoulder as they left her office.

The ride home was a quiet one; the colonel didn't have much to say. Gillian asked him again if he was okay and he told her that he was. The couple was standing on the porch; Jack got his keys out and unlocked the door. Gillian stepped inside the house and dropped her purse on the couch. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "So what do you say Colonel, shall we go upstairs and see if we can make the walls shake?"

Jack took off his leather jacket and hung it on the coat hanger next to the door. "No, that's okay. I'm really not in the mood."

Gillian walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Since _when are you not in the mood?"_

The colonel had been holding his tongue since lunch time, he wasn't about to anymore. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's an _age thing. I mean I __am two days younger than God."_

The young woman creased her brow. "No you're not."

"Or maybe it's because my confidence has been shot. I am after all, about as attractive as a bucket of sand."

Gillian gasped, her dark eyes widened. "You…you heard that?" 

Jack nodded, his dark eyes reflecting both anger and hurt. "Yeah, every word." He walked past her and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out a beer. Gillian followed him, completely stunned that he had overheard what she had been telling Carter.

"Jack….you don't _really think I meant those things do you?"_

The colonel had a swig of his beer. "Oh so I'm supposed to just shrug off what you said?" He took his beer with him as he went into the living room. 

Gillian grabbed his shirt and turned him around. "Listen to me! Carter was asking questions about us! She said she had heard that we were a couple! What was I supposed to say? I certainly couldn't tell her the truth!"

Jack set his beer down on top of an end table near the door. "So instead you tell her that I'm so old fogy that doesn't do a_ thing for you?" He shook his head. "Oh yeah it's so much easier to insult me then tell her the truth about us! You really __are ashamed of us aren't you?"_

Gillian sighed, tilting her head back briefly. "Jack I'm not ashamed of us! I just don't want to have a whole mountain full of people talking and whispering about us behind our backs! It's no one's business! I said what I said because I didn't want Sam to know how I _really feel about you!"_

The colonel was angry; his dark eyes were intense in their gaze. "So instead you come off sounding like a cold hearted bitch!"

Gillian gasped; her left hand came up. She was tempted to slap him hard across the face, but she didn't. The young woman's face was reflecting anger now, her lips were pressed together. "I am not a cold hearted bitch! What I _am is a stupid one for getting involved with you!" She went over to the couch and picked up her purse, putting it on her shoulder._

Jack watched her as she headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you! I'm going home!" There were tears of both anger and upset in her eyes as she tried to unlock the door.

Jack sighed and put his back to the door. He could tell by the look in her eyes that his insult had stung her. "You're not going anywhere Gillian. It's a long walk back to the base."

"Then I guess I better get moving!" She tried to walk past him to get to the backdoor; Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I'm sorry I called you a cold hearted bitch, but what you said to Sam really upset me."

Gillian pulled her arm out his grasp. "It's a little late for apologies O'Neill." She tried to leave again when Jack grabbed her again. He put her against the door and stood in front of her. "I _said I was sorry, I don't want you to go."_

The red haired woman was angry, there was fire flashing in her eyes. "Too bad, I'm going." She moved him aside and headed for the back door.

Jack shook his head and rubbed his hand down his face. "Oh for crying out loud!" He chased after the young woman and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her up off of her feet.

Gillian was struggling against her captor. "Jonathan O'Neill! Put me down! I said I was leaving and I meant it!"

Jack took the young fighting woman into the living room. He threw her down on the couch, covering her body with his. He started kissing her hard, his hands pulling her uniform shirt out of the waistband of her pants. 

Gillian was pushing against his chest, trying to get him off of her. "Jack! Stop it! I'm not falling for this!"

Jack jerked her shirt open, the buttons popping, hitting the couch and falling to the floor. She had on a white satin bra and he buried his head in it. His hands pulled apart the front closure ends. 

Gillian was hitting his shoulders, trying to get him to stop. Her body was telling her to be quiet, to let him do all he wanted but her mind wouldn't have it. She was angry and she wasn't about to be seduced by this infuriating man. "Stop it Jack! Get off of me!" 

The colonel grabbed both of her hands and pinned them with one of his above her head. He began kissing her chest, his mouth covering a nipple with his mouth.

Gillian's struggles began to slow down. She was breathing hard from fighting with him and the incredible feel of his lips on her chest only made her breaths all the more ragged. "Oh God Jack...."

Jack lifted his head from her chest and looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed from anger and from his gentle assault on her. "I couldn't let you leave Gill, not like that."

"Why not?"

The colonel sighed; he licked his lips and pressed them together. "Because I love you Gillian."

Gillian's eyes grew shiny; Jack had told her he would never say those words to her. Now he did and it touched the young woman deeply. She felt horrible now for hurting him. "I only said what I did to Sam because I was afraid that if it got out that we were seeing each other I would either get transferred or you'd get in trouble."

Jack shook his head. "No one's going to find out about us, I promise." He let go of her hands and touched one of them to his lips, kissing it gently.

The couple looked at each other; their passion was once again rekindled as their lips met. Gillian traced her hands down his back; they moved around his waist and met in the middle. Her hand began to move over the bulge in his trousers.

Jack gasped as he opened the button on her pants. He pulled them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. Gillian had on a pair of black silk panties; Jack stuck his fingers in the waistband and jerked them hard. The delicate material split open, he pulled them more until finally they fell apart. He pulled the tattered remains of her underwear off the young woman's body and dropped them.

Gillian unbuttoned his camouflage shirt and pulled it over his head. Her hands traced up and down his black t-shirt before pulling it up. The young woman lifted her head and began licking his chest.

Jack sighed and tilted his head back as he grabbed the back of Gillian's neck and pressed on it. This inspired the young woman; she covered a nipple with her mouth and sucked on it. 

The colonel groaned, grabbing her hair. She was driving him crazy with her busy mouth. He took one of her hands and pressed it to the button of his pants.

"Can you get that for me?" He asked breathlessly.

Gillian nodded as unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She was on her knees face to face with the colonel, she slid his pants and boxers down his hips. Jack quickly got off the couch and kicked his pants off.

Gillian laid back on the couch, curling her finger at him. "Come here." A wicked smile on her lips as she beckoned him to her.

Jack wasted no time; he stretched out on top of the young woman, positioning himself between her legs. He grabbed the arm of the couch above her head and pulled forward.

Gillian gasped loudly as Jack's shaft invaded her body, she groaned softly as she put her hands on the arms that caged her.

Jack had his eyes closed; he rocked against her back and forth. The couch underneath them squeaking slightly with every undulation of the colonel's hips, the only sound that filled the room other than their gasps and sighs.

Gillian wrapped her legs around Jack's back, pressing her heels into it. This only drove him deeper inside her and she squeezed her eyes shut, gripping his arms harder. She could feel the swift approach of her orgasm and she raised her hips, sealing their bodies even closer together. Gillian bit her lip, as her lower body began to burn with white hot pleasure. She grabbed Jack by the back of his head, her fingers digging into his hair. "Oh God Jack." 

The colonel groaned, the tempo of his lovemaking increased as he felt a tingling at the base of his spine. He pounded against the young woman under him even harder as the tingling crawled up his backbone causing the older man to gasp loudly. He arched his back as his body quivered against Gillian's, the tingling becoming nothing more than sparks that shot through him. 

Jack had his head down on the young woman's collarbone, he was breathing hard. "Gill?"

"Yeah?" Gillian sighed as she stroked his hair.

He lifted his head and gently kissed her. "Maybe we should fight like that more often." He gave her a grin as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Gillian laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't like us yelling at each other." She touched his cheek gently. "I am sorry that I said those things, I was just afraid of losing you."

Jack kissed her lips again. "You're not getting rid of me _that easily Gillian, I promise you." He laid his head back down on her chest and sighed. "What do you say we order pizza tonight?"_

Gillian stroked her lover's face gently. "Sounds good, and we have the whole weekend to make up for our fight."

"We're going to need every minute of it too." 

The young woman smiled. "I'm looking forward to it." She lifted her head and kissed his gently.


End file.
